Scandalous
by Wandering Fantasies
Summary: “Tamaki-senpai… please hurry. I don’t think I can wait any longer…” -TamaxHaru majority & HikaxHaru. Rated M for sekshul activities.- -This could be a sequel to Breathless.-


**Summary**: Tamaki and Haruhi get together, but… is it too good to be true?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

_The sensation that was washing over Haruhi's small form was absolutely incredible. There was no other way of putting it. Tamaki's swift motions were sweeping her off her feet as their bodies seemed to complement each other perfectly._

"_S-Senpai, we shouldn't be doing this…" The brunette's cheeks turned a deep crimson as the Host King lowered his lips to her throat, giving it a tender kiss and a small suckle. Her body ignored her words and her arms slowly snaked their way around his neck to keep a firm hold, while Tamaki lifted her off the ground and into his arms to maneuver across the room._

"_Worry not," he cooed, his mouth staying in the crook of her neck, "no one is here to see this. We're safe." His words relieved her, helping her relax and ease into her sudden flow of emotions. But he was right: Haruhi took a quick look around the dimly-lit third music room and it was completely empty. The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru (who was her boyfriend), were out of town for a few days, Takashi and Mitsukuni were out doing some sort of training, and Kyoya was out on family business. She leaned her head back and let a sigh escape her soft lips, arousing the King even more._

_Finally reaching his destination, Tamaki gently laid Haruhi down on one of the couches the Host Club room had to offer. She kept a loose hold around his neck still, pulling him down on top of her so they could continue on with their motives. A small smirk graced Tamaki's features as he carefully crawled over her and planted a soft kiss on her lips, only to have her return a short moment later with even more momentum and passion._

_Oh, god, Tamaki had thought. She is so amazing._

_Their bodies kept creeping closer and closer to one another as their intense moment grew even more deep and passionate. Before they knew it, they found themselves begging to enter each other's personal space. Haruhi nibbled on Tamaki's lip as Tamaki shivered, slipping his tongue out and tracing it along her lips and teeth._

_How he had been missing out on this, he had no idea. He should have just figured out his feelings and come out with them sooner. If he had, they could have been here sooner, in each other's arms, so close, so passionately close…_

_Tamaki was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Haruhi tug playfully at his uniform collar. He smiled and pulled away from her, working the over-jacket and the rest of his uniform shirt off effortlessly and sexily, exposing his bare chest. "Could you… help me with mine?" She winked at him, bringing her arms back and resting them over her chest. Blushing faintly, he began to pull at her jacket, sitting her up and slowly peeling it off her petite arms and body._

_He was coming closer to seeing her body, fully exposed. The mere thought of his once daughterly-figured love in the nude with him was almost overwhelming. His pants grew suddenly tighter and he felt the need to strip her faster. Trying to be quick, he undid her Ouran tie and unbuttoned her dress shirt, removing both articles of clothing. The only things remaining were her bra, uniform pants and her underwear. Feeling as if she had to do this herself, Haruhi reached her hands behind her and unhooked her bra, but let it loosely hang on her shoulders and chest, barely covering herself up._

_He was about to lose control. The sight was almost too much for him… But he kept going. Tamaki then unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off with a swift motion, leaving him in only his fancy boxer-briefs. Within moments he was back on top of Haruhi again, showering her chest with a few kisses as if to say that he missed her close proximity._

_Now it was time to attend to Haruhi again. Shaking off a light blush from her cheeks, she had moved her hands down to undo her pants, but Tamaki had stopped her. "No, I want to do this," he insisted, looking her in her delicious milk chocolate brown eyes. In response, she nodded silently._

_Tamaki moved himself down below her waist and looked up at her; his violet eyes were full of nothing short of love for the girl. She gave him the okay nod and he proceeded._

_This was it. Tamaki Suoh was about to take a rare peak at Haruhi Fujioka's sweet, sweet womanhood. Wasting no more time, he removed the garment that was in the way of claiming his property, revealing a soft pink pair of panties covering her delicious candy. His mouth practically watered at the sight and his face flushed to a scarlet red. Haruhi bit her lower lip lightly._

"_Tamaki-senpai… please hurry. I don't think I can wait any longer…"_

_Her impatience was a good enough push for him._

_With a few flicks of his wrists, her panties were on the floor, joined quickly by his boxers and her bra._

_She was his. She was finally going to be his._

_Though Haruhi felt somewhat guilty for what she was doing. It was unfair to Hikaru since she actually belonged to him. But her heart was telling her this was right, that she shouldn't feel bad. What Hikaru doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Here and now…_

_Tamaki gave her lips a soft kiss, causing the young girl to forget her thoughts and close her eyes with a moan, before moving up and kissing her stomach, her chest, then finally on her mouth. He closed his eyes as well and kissed her deeply, searching for her hands and lacing his fingers with hers once finding them._

_He positioned himself over her and pulled away for a moment._

"_A-are you… Are you sure you want this, Haruhi..?" He had to be sure this is what she wanted. He had to be sure she wasn't going to regret this._

"_Of course, senpai… I love you. No matter what I've said to you or done in the past, this is always what I've wanted…" She flashed a reassuring smile, leaning up to give him one more kiss. "I'm glad I could experience my first time with you," she said sweetly. Tamaki blushed a little more and smiled at her._

"_Same here, Princess Haruhi…"_

_With those words ringing in her ears, Tamaki readied himself and--_

"Haruhi?" A concerned voice called as a hand was placed on the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Haruhi!"

This jolted her out of her dream. "… H-huh?!" Haruhi lifted her head from the table where she had been snoozing, using her folded arms as a pillow. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Hikaru standing next to her. "Oh… Hey there, Hikaru," she greeted sleepily. "What's up?"

"You completely missed the club meeting," he stated plainly. About to panic, she sat up straight and opened her mouth to say something, but he patted her head reassuringly. "But that's okay. It was pretty dull anyway." His free hand then covered his mouth to hold in a snicker. "Oh, by the way… you've got a little drool on your chin."

Quickly wiping her mouth and chin with her sleeve, Haruhi blushed faintly. Not exactly from embarrassment, but from that dream…

"I…" She started, shaking her head, "… I had a nightmare." A chilled look crossed her face as she stood from her seat. Hikaru tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, looking a little worried. A chuckle escaped from Haruhi's lips and she shook her head, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers and smiling.

"Nah," she smiled. "Just knowing that is was all a dream makes me feel better." She leaned over and gave Hikaru a peck on the cheek. His cheeks flushed a little.

"Whatever," he grinned, and the couple walked out of the music room to catch up with their friends.

To this day, Haruhi still doesn't understand what that dream meant or why she had it.


End file.
